The Lover and The Protector
by Lobo10020
Summary: Altair and Malik discover what friends can do and how much their lives differ. They struggle with Kadar and have to run away from Masyaf. This will be complicated.
1. The Visit

Altair looked down at the poor town of Masyaf as he tried to block the sun form his eyes. The young man was amazed by how the poor looked so happy and so miserable at the same time. Kadar looked at his friend from below. He knew Altair would stay up there till night fall, which was a few hours away. As soon as night arrived with the cold desert air Altair would jump off the view point and into a bale of hay and return, frozen, home. Kadar was determined not to let that happen.

"Altair, let's go. I don't want you to get sick again." Kadar yelled up at him. Altair looked down at his friend and nodded. He reluctantly got up and sighed. The young teenager flung himself off of the view point and into the hay near Kadar.

"Are you happy Kadar?" Altair asked patting the boy's head. Kadar nodded and took Altair's hand.

"Altair, would you like to come to my house? My brother wants to meet you." Altair looked at Kadar for a moment.

"Yeah." He said at last.

It was night fall when Altair and Kadar arrived at their destination. It would have been easier to go to Altair's house considering it was closer to the view point. But Altair was curious. What was Kadar's brother like? Was he mean? Was he kind? Kadar opened the door and walked in. He held the door open for Altair whose mouth hit the floor when he saw the luxurious house.

"Brother I am home. I have brought Altair." Kadar announced. Altair looked around. The house was huge. It had five rooms. Two bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom and a living area, that was connected to the kitchen. The living area had such wonderful rugs and cushions that Altair wanted to sit and squirm on them.

"I'm coming." A voice said coming from the room upstairs. In a few seconds that felt like minutes a young black haired man emerged from the doorway and went down the ladder. The man wore fine white robes and had his left hand tucked in a pocket on the side of his robe. The man looked at Altair who was dressed in rags and was a tad sunburned.

"Malik this is Altair. Altair this is my brother Malik." Kadar said with a smile.

"So this is Altair?" Malik asked. Kadar nodded. Malik walked up to Altair and looked him over. Eventually he held his hand out. "Altair, it is a pleasure." Altair took Malik's hand. He had no idea what to say. He has never met someone with such fine robes or manners.

"Altair how you'd you like a bath before we eat? I can lend you my clothes." Malik asked trying to make his face soft. Altair was about to protest but then nodded. Altair was studying Malik and Malik was studying Altair. Malik led Altair up the ladder and through what looked like Kadar's room into his room. Malik pushed on a curtain that led to the washroom.

"You have a large house." Altair said. Altair had remained silent since he arrived.

"Thank you." Malik replied. Malik showed Altair the bath. It was rare for a home to have running water but not too rare. Altair had saw this once before his parents died when he went to school. Malik turned the faucet and let the water run.

"Is hot water flowing?" Altair asked

"Yes." Malik was silent till he turned off the water. "I will be right back with towels and a wash cloth. Go ahead and get in." Malik left the room to do as he said. Altair hesitated for a moment before pulling of his worn sandals and slipping of his shirt. Malik came back while he was taking off his pants. Malik's face looked like he was mad but Altair didn't know what.

Altair got in the bath as Malik put the towels on a stool. He threw the wash cloth in the water. Malik got some soap from a basket in the corner and handed it to Altair. Altair looked around for a moment then began to wash his face. The once blackened face was now a light tan.

After revealing his tanned skin Altair walked back into Malik's room. The robes that Malik had promised him was on the bed waiting for him. Altair put on the robes and felt immediate comfort. He walked around in the robes to make sure they fit before walking to Kadar's room. Kadar was sitting in his room, which was also well furnished.

"Where is Malik?" Altair asked. Kadar sat silent for a moment but then looked at Altair.

"He's making dinner." Kadar smiled as he looked at Altair's robes. "You look great in those robes Altair." Altair looked at the robes in the mirror. They were white. They had a white hood and a red belt too. Altair admired himself in these robes. They made him look handsome. He didn't look rich but he didn't look poor. He looked about middle class. Kadar stopped looking at Altair long enough to get a good hint of the smell wafting from below. Before Malik could say anything Kadar dragged Altair down the ladder and into the kitchen.

Malik was silent as he looked Altair over. He seemed to be a tad bit pleased by the way he looked. Malik had changed too since Altair was here. His robes weren't to different from Altair's just different shades. _Wow_. Altair thought _I never noticed how dark his hair was. . . or how brown his eyes were._Altair was just mesmerized by the way Malik looked that he forgot that they were about to eat. Malik had prepared a basic meal of stew and spices along with bread and milk.

Altair looked at the meal with awe. He was poor. Poorer than poor. He never had a meal that looked, or smelled for that matter, this good before. And he never had anyone prepare a meal for him since his mother and father were killed. He thanked Malik for the meal and ate. After the meal it was too late for him to go home and Malik knew that. Malik offered Altair to stay the night.

"You can sleep in Kadar's room tonight." Malik said gesturing to Kadar. Kadar shook his head.

"Nuh uh. The cushions in here are too hard." Kadar said not understanding Altair's _ situation_. Malik sighed and offered his room. Altair hesitated before agreeing. Malik lead Altair to his room where the two shared cushions.


	2. The Talk

The moon was high in the sky when Altair awoke. He must have not slept long. He heard a strange sploshing sound coming from the other side of the thin rug hanging up. Who ever was on the other side was also humming. He shook his head. He knew who was on the other side. But he was curious. What did the rest of his body look like? Was it as tan as his face? He had to know. He gently got up and silently stepped to the curtain. He pulled it aside and peeked at the unsuspecting Malik taking a bath.

He was right. Malik's skin was tan and flawless. His dark hair was a tad bit darker from the water. He had sign of wounds either. Altair could feel heat come to his face as he stared at this beautiful creature. _I can't. _He thought. _It's wrong to look at a man like this. _ He could feel the hate from others. And he could hear their voices spreading lies about Malik.

_Those two are together. Did you know that?_

_No. They must be odd in the head._ All the voices that Altair heard speaking bad about Malik tore at his heart. He just wanted to hold this amazing creature. He just wanted to say that he touched his skin. Altair let the curtain fall as he stifled a yawn. Swiftly he went back to the bed and sat. Soon he heard the familiar sloshing of the water as Malik got out.

"Finally awake are we, Altair?" Malik asked

"Why do you say that? I've been asleep for a couple of hours." Altair replied. Malik came in, wearing a towel, towel drying his hair. He sat on the bed next to Altair.

"You have an excellent sense of time." Malik stated

"No," Altair started, "it's just that the moon is a good clock." Malik smiled. He knew that Altair had the knowledge enough to tell time based on the moon and sun's position. He couldn't figure out why such an odd street rodent was friends with his little brother.

"How did you become friends with my brother exactly?" Malik asked. Altair hesitated. He didn't know how to respond. He didn't _want _to respond. He could see the image in his mind as if it were yesterday. He saw a bunch of the town kids ganging up on a young boy clothed in fine robes. Altair can't handle bullies. He never could. He stepped up and ran the children away from the crying Kadar. For hours Kadar followed Altair wanting to thank him but he couldn't.

"_Speak boy. Why do you follow me?" _ Altair asked. Kadar stood still and silent. All he could do was stare at the young acrobat. "_I see you have no words. Leave me to my peace." _ Altair began to walk off when Kadar opened his mouth and let out a squeak. Altair stopped and turned to look at again the boy opened his mouth and let out a squeak. Altair nodded.

Altair led the injured boy to a doctor. One that he trusted with even his own wounds. The doctor examined the boy and told Altair his diagnosis. "_The boy's throat is swollen. Probably after being beat like that._" The doctor told him. "_He's lucky he isn't dead._" The doctor told Kadar to eat soup and rest until his wounds were healed. The boy did as ordered. _  
_

Eventually Altair snapped back to reality and decided that it was best to answer Malik's question. It took him a while to rule out what words he wasn't going to use. "I saved his life." Altair said at last. Malik nodded. He felt some pain inside him. He realized that he owed this man. He owed this man for saving his brother's life and an over night stay wasn't going to cut it. He hated it. Owing favors.

Malik sighed and got up. He went to his wooden dresser and pulled out another robe. He slipped the purple silk over his body then let the towel fall. Altair looked at the moon when he realized that Malik was getting ready for the night. Malik examined himself in the mirror before planting himself on the make shift bed. Malik looked at the moon. He wondered how he could pay Altair back.

None of the scenes he ran through could pay for the deed that Altair had done for Malik. He thought gold would be an appropriate reward for his brother's life but the streets were filled with beggars. Altair would most likely hand it out if not have it stolen. He thought he would give Altair the robes he wore, but they would not serve him well in his adventures. He had no words that could be accepted,in his mind, as a "thank you."

"Do you like it here," Malik began, "in Masyaf?" Altair hesitated for a second.

"It's common for the people to beg and plead. To cling to what little life they have left. I personally hate it here. I always see the same thing." Malik looked at Altair's face. It was hard as stone. Malik nodded.

"I see. I hate it here too. One of these days when I am older and I am done with my studying, I will go to Jerusalem and become a monk." Altair laughed. _Him go to Jerusalem? I doubt he would go without Kadar but. . . . _

"What about Kadar?" Altair asked

"I'll take him too." Just then Malik got a brilliant idea. He would take Altair. Get him out of Masyaf. That would surely pay his debt. "You can come too." Malik said a hint of anticipation in his voice. _Soon. _Malik said to himself._ Soon your debt to Altair will be paid. Just wait till your studies are over Malik and you will be free. _Altair's face lit up, but only for a second. He did not want to show his excitement in front of Malik. He thanked Malik for the offer but respectfully declined. They turned over and spent the rest of the night in silence.


End file.
